1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter for cutting a sheet of wood or melamine and, more particularly, to a cutter for precisely and smoothly cutting a sheet of wood or melamine into a desired shape with a corner of a desired angle.
2. Related Prior Art
A cutter is used to cut a sheet of wood or melamine into a desired shape with a corner of a desired angle. Such a cutter can be a pair of scissors or a saw.
However, the use of conventional cutters to cut the sheet of wood or melamine is conducted in a step-by-step manner if the sheet of wood or melamine is thick. This is because a user inevitably feels stress and fatigue in his or her hand and has to pause from time to time during the operation. However, conventional cutters do not include any device to hold the sheet of wood or melamine in position relative to the blade and the cutting board in such a pause. Hence, the user has to align the sheet of wood or melamine to the blade and the cutting board again after such a pause, and this is inconvenient. Moreover, a stroke of cutting might not be perfectly in line with a following stroke of cutting, and an edge of the sheet of wood or melamine is not perfectly rectilinear. Furthermore, the blade tends to be raised from the sheet of wood or melamine, and the user could easily get cut by the blade.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.